This is a proposal for an in-depth exploratory study of the social-psychological processes of cessation from cocaine abuse. Using a combination of quantitative/qualitative instruments the project will interview 225 ex-cocaine users (75 treated, 75 untreated, and 75 early discontinuers) who will be matched (for age, sex, and ethnicity) with 75 present users. All subjects will be located by means of the chain referral technique. The study proposes to test two theories of deviance--social learning theory and drift--but will all also explore: motivations for cessation, social conditions for cessations, various coping mechanisms employed, use of formal and informal social resources, changes in social networks, changes in family relationships, legal statuses and employment history. Findings from the study about treated and untreated cessation can be useful in suggesting new and revised treatment strategies for cocaine abusers. Findings about early cessation can be employed to suggest effective intervention techniques with beginning cocaine users.